Annonces
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Two shot post anime (au moins, c'est le seul que j'ai fini, avec les films) 1. Dojo prononce quatre mots à l'oreille de Iku. POV Iku


Coucou!

Voilà mon deuxième one-shot de Library Wars!

Un deuxième chapitre suivra bientôt, mais ce ne sera pas une suite à proprement parler, juste deux one-shots qui se suivent chronologiquement.

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Au milieu du mess

J'entre dans le mess des officiers, et le reste de l'équipe me suit, le plateau dans les mains. Nous remarquons alors que la salle est bondée, et que toutes les tables sont occupées il n'y a pas quatre places libres à côté. Nous devons donc nous résoudre à nous séparer. Tezuka va rejoindre Shibasaki, qui a deux chaises vides à côté d'elle. Avant que j'ai pu faire un geste pour suivre le grand brun et manger avec mon amie, Komaki y va, son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Quoique, en y regardant bien, je m'aperçois qu'il semble un peu différent de d'habitude. Il semble se réjouir par avance de quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier cette différence, puisqu'il se tourne vers Dojo et moi et dit :

« Je vous laisse tous les deux, prenez une table pas trop éloignée. »

Dojo, ou plutôt Atsushi (il m'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom lorsque nous sommes seuls) grommelle en signe d'assentiment. Pendant que nous nous installons côte à côte à une table presque pleine, je m'interroge sur ce qu'a voulu dire le lieutenant souriant. Pourquoi faut-il absolument que nous soyons proches d'eux ? Il n'a pas besoin de demander normalement...

Je me place à gauche de Atsushi, du côté de l'allée. Je lui suis reconnaissante de faire face aux autres membres du CB, qui nous dévisagent comme des bêtes curieuses. Cela les étonne tellement que moi, Iku Kasahara, première femme à avoir intégré le GIB, grande gueule et garçon manqué, je puisse sortir avec le beau brun, sérieux, et quoique petit Atsushi Dojo ? J'aimerais leur dire ce que je pense de leurs réflexions sur l'assortiment de notre couple, mais je sait que ça serait mal perçu. Atsushi jette des regards noirs aux gens autour de la table, qui détournent les yeux et reprennent leurs conversations. Nous pouvons enfin manger tranquillement.

Je suis contente. Je suis en train de manger un bon plat, aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime, le Prince que je m'étais jurée de retrouver, l'homme que je voulais dépasser. Tout cela peut paraître simple, mais c'est ce à quoi j'aspire : le bonheur simple d'aimer et d'être aimée, d'avoir le métier que j'aime, de protéger les livres, parce que je les aime et que je veux que tout le monde puisse lire ce qu'il veut.

Nous ne parlons pas, plongés chacun dans nos pensées. Je me demande à quoi Atsushi est en train de penser. Je me tourne vers lui pour le regarder : il a le regard dans le vide, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose d'important. Je souris.

Se sentant observé, il se tourne vers moi. Voyant mon sourire, il prend un air gêné que je ne comprends pas, et détourne le regard.

« À quoi penses-tu ? Je lui demande.

-À rien de particulier », lâche-t-il, l'air toujours embarrassé.

Je pourrais insister, pour le gêner encore plus et le taquiner, mais comme toujours, cela dégénérerait en dispute. Alors je décide de ne pas parler, mais je lui lance tout de même un regard interrogateur.

Je pose mes baguettes, ayant fini mes udon, et je m'apprête à entamer mon dessert lorsque Atsushi pose sa main sur la mienne. Je me fige brusquement. Pourquoi un tel geste, ici et maintenant ? Rouge de confusion, je le regarde. Il veut me parler, je le sens. Je vois son air sérieux, mais aussi l'embarras qui n'a pas quitté son visage depuis tout à l'heure.

« Si... commence-t-il. Si je... tu... »

Il s'arrête. Pourquoi ? Est-ce quelque chose de très difficile à dire, qu'il n'a pas envie de me dire, mais qu'il est forcé de m'annoncer ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser, et je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées. Atsushi secoue la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place, peut-être. Et soudain, il me tire vers lui et murmure quatre mots à mon oreille.

Ces quatre mots me surprennent. Mais en même temps, je les attends depuis longtemps. De fait, ce n'est pas le fait que Atsushi me les dise qui me surprend, mais le lieu et le moment où il me murmure ces mots : au milieu du mess, pendant la pause de midi. J'ai l'impression d'être une écrevisse tellement je suis rouge, et je me demande comment j'aurais réagit s'il me l'avait dit autre part : j'aurais sûrement été tout aussi embarrassée dans un restaurant, et dans tous les endroits où il y a du monde. Le plus beau et le plus romantique des lieux pour moi (et peut-être aussi le plus kitsch), aurait été un champ de camomilles, la fleur qui nous représente si bien. Mais Atsushi a dit ces mots ici et maintenant.

Il me regarde avec sérieux, et serre davantage ma main dans la sienne. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir être seule avec lui, loin de ces gens qui nous regardent ! Je bafouille :

« Pou... pourquoi ?

-Parce que je le veux, répond simplement Atsushi. Et toi ?

-Ce... ce n'est pas pourquoi tout court que je veux savoir. Je sais que tu le veux, sinon tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé ! »

Atsushi paraît intrigué, et légèrement contrarié.

« Alors c'est pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi ici et maintenant, c'est ça que je veux savoir ! »

J'ai haussé le ton, suffisamment pour que des têtes se tournent vers nous. Je vois du coin de l'œil Komaki, Tezuka et Shibasaki. Tous trois ont un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Ils savent », je pense.

« Parce que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre de trouver le bon moment et le bon endroit pour te le dire, répond l'homme qui occupe mes pensées depuis des années.

-Mais... je commence, avant qu'il ne m'interrompe.

-Iku, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ta réponse pendant des semaines comme lorsque tu as fait poireauter Tezuka. Je veux que tu me répondes maintenant : veux-tu porter mon nom, que les gens nous confondent ? Veux-tu passer le reste de ta vie à mes côtés, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Les voilà, ces quatre petits mots qu'il m'a murmurés à l'oreille : « veux-tu m'épouser ? ». Atsushi s'est levé pendant qu'il parlait. Je me lève à mon tour, et, le rouge aux joues, le cœur battant et le sourire aux lèvres, je lui dit, en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux marrons pleins d'amour :

« Oui Atsushi, je le veux. Je veux devenir ta femme et partager tes jours et tes nuits, je veux porter ton nom, et regarder avec toi nos enfants grandir. »

Alors que je me tais, je m'aperçois que le silence règne dans le mess. Tous les employés du CB présents nous regardent. Puis quelqu'un applaudit, et toute la salle le suit.

Atsushi m'attire contre lui et m'enlace avec tendresse. Je lui rends son étreinte, et nous restons serrés l'un contre l'autre aux milieu des applaudissements, qui se taisent peu à peu.

« Je t'aime, murmure Atsushi.

-Je t'aime aussi, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je réponds.

-« Regarder avec toi nos enfants grandir ? »

-J'en voudrais trois, dis-je en souriant.

-Trois ! Tu as de l'ambition !

-Et nous avons tout le temps pour ça, non ? »

Atsushi hoche la tête contre mon épaule. Puis il déclare :

« Retrouve-moi sous le cerisier à côté du dojo après le boulot.

-D'accord. »

Quelques heures plus tard, je sors du bureau où je travaille (je ne suis plus dans la même équipe que Atsushi). En me rendant au dojo, notre point de rendez-vous, j'essaie de ne pas faire attention aux discussions des employés de la bibliothèque ou des soldats que je croise. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé à midi dans le mess.

Lorsque j'arrive sous le cerisier croulant sous les fruits, Atsushi est là. En me voyant, il sourit avec tendresse. Et c'est avec un bonheur non dissimulé que je me précipite dans ses bras ouverts. Notre étreinte dure, jusqu'à ce que Atsushi parle :

« Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? Je lui demande, étonnée.

-Te t'avoir fait ma demande en mariage au milieu du mess. Mais je ne pouvais plus résister.

-Tu es pardonné. Mais c'est sûr que j'aurais préféré un endroit plus romantique, comme un champ de camomilles. »

Atsushi m'observe avec un drôle d'air, puis sourit, de ce sourire si rare pendant la période où j'étais encore sous son commandement et ignorante du fait qu'il soit mon Prince. Je me sens fondre sous l'effet de ce sourire que j'aime tant. Il reprend la parole :

« Je n'ai pas de champ de camomille sous la main, mais j'ai ceci pour toi. »

Et il sort un petit écrin de sa poche.

Atsushi s'agenouille devant moi et ouvre la petite boîte. Je vois briller des pierres précieuses, mais mon regard est attiré par celui de l'homme devant moi. Alors Atsushi me demande :

« Iku Kasahara, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je souris (je ne sais plus pour la combientième fois aujourd'hui), et réponds :

« Oui, Atsushi Dojo, je le veux. »

Alors mon fiancé se lève, prend ma main gauche et enfile délicatement la bague à mon annulaire. Je regarde avec plus d'attention le bijou à mon doigt, et je sens l'émotion me gagner : sur l'anneau d'argent, un diamant jaune de taille moyenne est serti, avec autour, douze petits diamants blancs allongés. C'est une camomille. Une camomille rendue éternelle par le bijou.

Alors que des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux, je sens une grande main se poser sur ma tête.

« Je n'ai pas de champ, mais j'ai une camomille pour toi. Mais sa beauté est bien pâle devant la tienne. »

Décidément, il sait comment me parler. Alors, malgré mes larmes de joie qui me brouillent la vue, une impulsion subite me fait empoigner le col de l'uniforme de Atsushi pour l'attirer contre moi, et je l'embrasse. D'abord surpris, Atsushi répond à mon baiser passionnément, et me prend par la taille. De longues secondes plus tard, nous devons nous séparer, hors d'haleine, pour reprendre notre souffle. Nous restons front contre front, silencieux. Puis Atsushi ramasse une des larmes qui coulent encore sur mes joues.

« Tu as pratiquement la même tête que le jour où tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, dit-il.

-Sauf que ce jour là, réponds-je, j'étais désespérée, je ne voulais pas te laisser, à cause de l'état dans lequel tu étais, et j'étais incertaine pour le futur. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse, et je sais que mon avenir est lié au tien pour la vie.

-Et moi, je ne t'avais pas répondu, j'étais trop faible pour ça. Mais maintenant, tu peux être sûre que je te rendrai tes baisers. »

Et, m'attirant contre lui, Il m'embrasse.


End file.
